El chico de las pizzas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado la noche anterior, Karin sintió que podría matarse allí mismo, pero también sintió un inmenso alivio. No pudo evitar sonreír.


El chico de las pizzas.

Karin estaba borracha, muy borracha.

Ella normalmente no se emborrachaba, pero después de que se cumplieran dos meses desde que el único bastardo al que había amado en toda su vida le rompiera el corazón, no pudo resistirse al descuento de dos botellas de sake por el precio de una y esa noche se la pasó sola en su departamento llenando su sistema de alcohol en un intento de arrancarse a Hitsugaya Toshiro de la mente.

Desgraciadamente, no le había funcionado muy bien. Acabó deprimiéndose peor, y ahora estaba llorándole a Yuzu por teléfono lo miserable que era su vida apenas acordándose de respirar cada tanto, incapaz de dejar de despotricar contra su ex novio bastardo.

-¡Él siempre hacía promesas! ¡Te prometo que siempre te escuchare, te prometo que siempre te protegeré, te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para ti! ¡Mentiras! ¡Puras mentiras!- chilló furiosa, antes de tomar otro trago de la segunda botella de sake, que a este punto estaba casi vacía. –En el momento que lo llamaran del trabajo siempre salía corriendo. ¡Siempre me abandonaba! ¡Y yo como tonta seguía esperando por él de todas formas!- sollozó, maldiciendo mentalmente al sake por haberla dejado en este estado aún más depresivo que el que había tenido los últimos dos meses. –Soy tan estúpida, Yuzu… Sabía que me iba a romper el corazón y aun así no pude encontrar la fuerza para dejarlo. Como una completa idiota esperé a que llegara un día y me dijera "se acabó".- el recuerdo le arrancó otro sollozo y un par de lágrimas. –Merezco estar sufriendo.- siguió sollozando. Escuchó un sonido estrangulado desde el otro lado de la línea y se obligó a calmar su llanto un poco. -¿Yuzu? ¿Todo está bien?- ella no respondió y, ahora que lo pensaba, no la escucho hablar en toda la hora que estuvo lloriqueando por su ex. Y no hablar por toda una hora, en especial cuando se trataba de confortar a su hermana, no era algo que Yuzu fuera a hacer nunca. –Espera…- sus ojos se abrieron cuando algo se le pasó por la cabeza y gimió pesadamente. -¿No eres Yuzu, verdad?- se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, llamándose estúpida a sí misma por enésima vez en ese día.

Oyó un profundo suspiro.

-Temó que no.- la voz sonó un poco amortiguada, pero pudo reconocer que era masculina y de alguien joven.

-¿Eres el chico de las pizzas, cierto?- preguntó recordando esa vez que llamó por error a su pizzería favorita en vez de a su hermana.

-Eh… Sí, más o menos.-

-¿Eres el gerente o algo?- indagó un poco curiosa.

-No exactamente, pero sí tengo un puesto muy importante.- ante la confusa respuesta, Karin quiso volver a preguntar, pero el chico de las pizzas siguió hablando. –Trabajé un tiempo vendiendo pizzas detrás de un mostrador, sin embargo, pero hace muchos años solo como excusa para estar más cerca de una chica.- esto la hizo reír mientras se secaba los rastros de lágrimas, su humor aligerándose.

-Yo trabajé en un restaurante donde vendían todo tipo de comidas chatarras. De hecho fue ahí donde me acerque más al bastardo del que estuviste escuchando la última hora.- rió, pero luego su gesto se ensombreció. –Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso, pero no entiendo por qué no cortaste.-

-Me recordaste un poco a mí mismo, supongo… Hace poco rompí con la chica que te mencioné, así que entiendo cómo te sientes.-

-Oh, lo siento.- frunció el ceño. -¿Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos?-

-Un par de años. Aunque la conocía desde que éramos niños, pero solo por un par de veces que nos cruzamos.-

-¿Tú la dejaste o ella te dejó?- inquirió sin poder callarse a sí misma. Normalmente no era tan chismosa pero agradecía cualquier distracción que pudiera sacarla de la depresión, además de que él había escuchado todo su drama amoroso así que era justo que le contara su historia también.

-Yo.- suspiró pesadamente. –La verdad no tenía la intención de hacerlo, estábamos en su departamento como cualquier día normal, de pronto empezamos a discutir y lo siguiente que supe fue que le dije que todo se terminó y ella cerró la puerta en mi cara. Una vez superé mi enojo, me arrepentí profundamente, pero no tuve el coraje de ir a rogarle que me perdone. Ahora ya han pasado un par de meses y estoy bastante seguro de que me odia.- rió amargamente.

-Nuestra suerte en el amor apesta ¿verdad?- sonrió con tristeza.

-En efecto.-

-¿La amabas mucho?- susurró aunque con duda, sin saber sí la pregunta era demasiado pero no encontró otra cosa que decir y de verdad quería seguir hablando con este chico importante de las pizzas.

-Digamos que ya tenía toda una vida planeada para pasarla junto a ella. Compré un anillo e iba a proponerle matrimonio el próximo mes, en su cumpleaños. Ahora ese anillo solo me queda como recuerdo de mi estupidez.-

-Auch.- empezó a sentirse realmente mal por el pobre. –Al menos tú la dejaste y no te dejaron, incluso sí te sientes mal por ello. Se siente realmente horrible que te boten. A pesar de que desde hace tiempo me lo esperaba, y puedo suponer las razones, la verdad nunca podré estar segura de por qué.- su voz se quebró un poco mientras las lágrimas volvían a arder en sus ojos. -¿Por qué me dejó? Las cosas eran difíciles por su trabajo y eso, pero creí que aún me amaba… Nunca me dio la impresión de que el amor se haya estado desgastando, pensé que tal vez podríamos salir adelante después de todo. Supongo que me equivoqué.- las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse y se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente. Cuando ya se sintió más tranquila, se dio cuenta que la línea estaba en silencio. -¿Pizza-san? ¿Sigues ahí?- oyó una pequeña risa, tan breve que sonó más como un bufido, y que le recordaba un poco a…

-¿Pizza-san? Qué curiosa forma de llamarme, realmente hace mucho que no trabajo vendiendo pizzas. Aunque a la chica de la que te hablé realmente le encantan, así que solía cocinar muchas para ella, ya que siempre decía que mis pizzas son las mejores. También me gustan mucho, aunque desde que terminamos no he vuelto a comerlas.-

-Yo solo como pizzas de tu pizzería, Pizza-san, porque realmente odio tener que cocinar, pero sí no es de tu pizzería entonces no puedo tolerarlas. El bastardo de mi ex me malcrió demasiado, él hacía pizzas realmente deliciosas. Supongo que tu pizzería quedaría en tercer lugar. Primero las pizzas de mi ex bastardo, luego las de mi hermana y luego las tuyas. Aunque mi hermana no ha vuelto a hacer pizzas desde que me dejaron porque la última vez que hizo una terminé llorando.- rió avergonzada consigo misma. El chico de las pizzas volvió a quedar en silencio. –Oye, Pizza-san… ¿qué habías estado haciendo antes que te quedaste tanto tiempo callado?-

-Nada, solo estaba pensando que el bastardo del que me has hablado todo este tiempo realmente suena como el más grande idiota de toda la historia. Es la peor basura de la existencia y no vale la pena ninguna de tus lágrimas. Alguien tan estúpido no merece tu amor.- esas palabras la hicieron sonreír divertida.

-Suena a que tú si sabes valorar a una chica, Pizza-san, es una lástima que las cosas entre tu novia y tú no hayan funcionado. Supongo que algunas cosas simplemente no están destinadas a ser por más amor que tengamos para dar.- miró la botella de sake que seguía en su mano con apenas unas pocas gotas de la bebida. –Supongo que ya es hora de seguir adelante antes de seguir hundiendo más mi vida por esta estúpida depresión. Aún lo sigo amando, tal vez nunca dejé de amarlo, pero no me sirve de nada seguir llorando por algo que ya terminó.- soltó la botella y se paró del sofá donde había estado para caminar hacia la ventana de su departamento, abriendo la cortina para apreciar el mundo nocturno. –Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, Pizza-san. Ten el coraje para hablar con tu chica lo antes posible o pasa página y busca un nuevo amor. Es mejor eso a que perder una hora de tu vida hablando con una completa desconocida de temas depresivos.- rió esta vez con muy buen humor.

-Hmm…- el chico de las pizzas de pronto sonó pensativo. -¿Eso es lo que planeas hacer? ¿Buscar un nuevo amor?-

-Bueno, no es que vaya corriendo a los brazos del primero que se me cruce, pero no dejaré que el recuerdo de mi ex bastardo se siga interponiendo en el camino.- aseguró muy segura de sí misma, aunque puede que aún siga un poco borracha. –Planeó salir mañana a la discoteca del centro y despejar un poco la mente. ¿Tú qué harás? Sí quieres puedes venir a la discoteca conmigo y te buscare una nueva novia.- rió burlonamente, muy convencida de que él le diría que prefería juntar coraje e ir tras su ex, ya que fue él el que la dejó y muy probablemente los dos todavía se amaban.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que iré.- sus palabras la dejaron con la boca abierta. -¿En la discoteca del centro a las ocho, entonces?- ella tartamudeó un poco, pero acabó accediendo porque al fin y al cabo fue la que lo sugirió. Además el chico de las pizzas sonaba interesante y tal vez fuera lindo, quizás podría ayudarla a olvidar a Toshiro sí es que podía ayudarlo a olvidar a su ex novia. –En ese caso nos vemos pronto, Karin.- se despidió y sin más le colgó, dejándola preguntándose en qué momento le dijo su nombre.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Espero que esto les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite Kubo! n.n

Probablemente actualice Extraterrestrial hoy más tarde o mañana, si el lemon sigue sin trabarme :'v Estén atentas! ;D

Merezco un review? :'3

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
